Internal combustion engines of motor vehicles have exchangeable oil filters for cleaning the oil; they are connected to the internal combustion engine so that the oil from the internal combustion engine can circulate through the exchangeable oil filter and back again to the internal combustion engine. Exchangeable oil filters such as these, for example, have a filter insert which can be completely incinerated and are generally changed or replaced at fixed intervals together with the oil of the internal combustion engine. For this purpose the exchangeable oil filter has a thread for simple replacement, with which it can be inserted and screwed tightly into a corresponding opening of the oil filter adapter on the engine block of the internal combustion engine. In addition, seals for improving the seal before installing the exchangeable oil filter are used. Furthermore, exchangeable oil filters are known from the prior art which have a drainage pin.
But the disadvantage is that residual oil remains in the engine when the exchangeable oil filter is replaced.
Therefore the object of the invention is to make available a device in which residual oil does not remain in the engine when the exchangeable oil filter is replaced.